Such a Good Boy
by ColorZ PrincezZ
Summary: A very submissive Leve from your own POV. PWP. Reader/Levi


_Such a Good Boy_

A delight sigh scapes his lips and you only smile out of joy. You never expect something like this. When you first look out of the window never thought the day would end up like this, but exactly how did you get into this situation?

Nothing was out of the blue. Nothing was out of the ordinary. So, why?  
You don't know, you still don't know but you fucking love it.  
You love it all.

Closing the door on your back and stepping inside the room with quiet moves. Your eyes go wide and your lips parted in surprise. You cannot believe what's in front of your eyes and what is that?

He is lying on his bed, on his side of the bed with his hands on his tights. You look closer and drink from the beauty of the view.

He has his back againts the mattress and his breathes is slowly becoming erratic. His hair far away from his usual neat presentation, it was all over the pillow, disheveled. The straps of his belt were heavy on his legs but his upper body was clean, only his shirt was out of place with few bottons undone.

A little skin was showing. A very delectable neck followed by smooth and snow white chest, another soft sigh leaves his lovely pink lips. Again you set your attention on the straps, the leather belt covering his tighs like a sneaky snake and you almost drool when he moves his hips up just slightly enough for you to realize what his pants were hiding.

"What?" You whisper under your breath and start to feel sofocated, the air was heavy in your lungs but you could not tear your eyes apart. His look was to tempting to even think about it.  
"Please" He is watching you. Now that you finally capture each other gaze, you realize that he is watching you. He is not only watching but asking, asking you for help.

But how could you help him? You were just a simply a teen that had caugh him in a awkward position just because of bad timing.  
Your mind was clouded, you couldn't think straight. Your legs were shaking and you doubt they will keep you grownded any longer, your hands were sweaty.

"Help me!" A needy whine comes from him and you look surprise more than before. You never thought you will live enough to the day that you would be able to see him in such state.  
His cheeks were dark with blush and now his hips rock a little harder against his leather belt.  
"Easy" Your voice is back. A deep murmur. "Go easy" You still think this is odd and hell if is not but you can't say no. You can't denied him what he's asking, what he is in need for.  
Sweat starts to cover your back when you see how submissive he sees while obeying your saying. "Undo your pants" He nods slowly and do as told. "Need to be careful with the 3DMG."  
"But I need-"  
"Shhh. I know, I know. For now listen to me" He doesn't seen to convinced but he is too desperate to go other way. "Lift your hips" he does. "Just like that, a bit more" and again he goes with you. "Go down" The sounds he lets go scares you, a combination of hurt sigh and a strong moan. "You ok?" It's imposible not to show concern.  
"Uh-huh" He gasp for air and let you know with a eager nod.  
"Keep it, keep going. Just like that" Your thoat goes dry and you feel the consequences of your reckless actions. You should have never come here, you should have never enter his room and even more do what you were doing at the moment but it was too late to stop.  
"Help!" He ask again. It's too much, it's too much for you and it's clearly too much for him to handle. His clothes are cover in sweat, his eyes shine with lust and the up coming hard-on is painfully obvious. You might regret this later.

Slowly start walking until you are by his side. Covering his hand with your own you persue to create a slow pace. His hips rock against you and a moan dies in your tongue.  
Pulling down his underware his very much impressive cock is all there for you to see and he trowns back his head to the pillow holding back.

There's no turning back.

With a tight grip on his hip you move your hand against his dick doing more friction and letting go the slow track and begin to rock hard up and down. With pressure on the tip you see the precome staring to show and go all the way down to caress his balls soft.

"More" His bitting his lips, he is, oh so holding on for you but he can't take it any more. He needs you.  
"Come for me" You talk at his ear and press a soft kiss behind it. "Let it all out for me" His back makes an arc while his hands grab the sheet beneath him, his hips moving fast on the rhythm you have settle. Close, he is so close you can tell. "Come" Dark and deep you order him and he just does.  
A final thrust is all he needs to come undone by your touch.

Your heart is pounting fast and clear in you ears and you are sure your cheeks are dark and red, you cannot believe yourself. What have you done?

You clean the mess around him and see again how your hands shake. Take off his boots and slowly finish what he originally wanted, take out the belts. Handing him a new pair of pants and a newly wash shirt you plan on making yourself out.

"Thank you" He whisper under his breath as he watches you go, he has no plans on keeping you is better if you don't stay. You only nod and queitly as you came you dessappear from his sight closing the door behind your back.

* * *

_Another story written in english. Most likely a very submissive Levi.. Oh yeah, i don't know what i'm doing. Pls forgive me._


End file.
